Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device and a method. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to an object tracking device and an object tracking method.
Description of Related Art
Nowadays, computer vision methods, in particular, object tracking, are widely used in various application. For example, object tracking may be used in a virtual reality (VR) u system to detect the movement of users.
However, it is difficult to distinguish the object while the color of the environment background is similar to the object color. It would take time for the system to remove the misidentified false target and thus resulting a low accuracy and/or efficiency.